Death Wish
by hunterlokimax4ever
Summary: Triah (Tris and Uriah) If you don't like it, don't read it. Tris and Uriah have a baby. Or do they? Rated T for a bit of language usage and...
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I do not own the characters or book of Divergent. Veronica Roth beat me to it. By the way, this story is a weird one. So if you hated Al, don't read this.

Tris stood in the bathroom recalling what had happened that night. She found out she was pregnant, and not with Tobias' baby. It was Uriah's, and she couldn't let Tobias find out, or he would slaughter them both, but mainly Uriah. _It's always his fault,_ she thought. _I just pray that he doesn't find out._ His name echoed in her mind like a sound echoed in a hollow cave. Uriah. Strong, handsome, and hysterical were all part of his characteristics, but unfortunately so were irresponsible, immature, and untrustworthy. How could Tris ever trust him with another living organism? _Well, _she thought _talking to him might be the best option._

Tris approached Uriah in the training room, gun in hand. When she walked in, he pointed it directly at her and pulled the trigger, but she ducked out of the way before it could manage to puncture her skin. "Uriah?" What the hell?" she shouted.

"Sorry Tris. I didn't see you there." He retorted back to her.

"What's your problem?" She asked him.

"I know, Tris." Uriah said.

"Know what exactly?" Tris said softly.

"I know it's my baby!" He shouted, maybe a little too forcefully, because he saw the look on her face when he said it. "What I want to know is, why didn't you come to me when you found out?"

"Found out what? That it was yours? That was out of the question. I mean, what if Tob- Four found out, huh? Then what? Then we would run away? As cowards? That's not my lifestyle choice, Uriah. And you know it." Tris retorted.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's not mine either. But let's not fight about this." Uriah said.

"Your right… But how will I tell Four?" Tris asked.

"I don't know. I just don't know." Uriah said, and then stopped. He knew exactly what to do.

"Uri, what are you thinking?" Tris asked slowly.

"In good time, little Tris-bug. In good time." Uriah said, an evil smile slowly making its way onto his face.

Tris found herself slowly creeping up to Tobias' door with a gun in her hand. _What am I doing?_ She thought. _No, no, this can't be right. I love him, and don't have a death wish on him. I just, I love Uriah more. I have to do this._ Tris was scared, alone in this, and nervous about how he would react to the situation he was going to be put in. Because, if all went according to planned, she was going to fake her own death.

Tris slowly knocked on Tobias' door, with the gun in her leather, black, plat formed boot. He opened it slowly, but with more ease as he saw who it was. "Hey, love. What's up?" he asked, confused as to why his girlfriend had tear marks down her face.

"We need to talk, Four. Right now." She replied.

This time, he knew he was in trouble, given that she had used the name, Four, instead of Tobias. "What is it, love? Did I do something wrong?" He asked her.

"No, no. It wasn't you, it was me. Oh god, I sound like a depressed girl crying hysterically over the phone to her soon to be ex-boyfriend, holding a glass of wine. You know what, I'll just say it. I'm pregnant." She said.

"That's great! Why didn't you tell me sooner? It is mine, after all, and I want more than anything to have this child with you." He exclaimed, leaning in to kiss his girlfriend, only to be pushed away.

"That's actually why I came here to talk to you. It's not yours, Four. It's Uriah's." Tris replied, just as the fat, hot tears came rolling down her face. "I'm so, so sorry." And with that, she took the unloaded gun, pressed it to her temple, and pulled the trigger. As she fell to the ground, the look on Tobias' face was undoubtedly the saddest face ever. It was a cross between sad, angry, and confused. She sat in silence, with only the sounds of her weeping ex, and finally falling asleep.

Uriah was just going to jump off the chasm. "I've done it before, It will be fine." He told the worried Tris. But, in all honesty, he didn't know. He was scared, until Al helped him think of many ways to jump. Al could be at the bottom, catching him, they could put down a unreasonably large amount of pillows, or just not jump off. Uriah decided to go with the third one. He'd just shoot himself, like Tris, only not talking to a creature of the night. He would do it in secret. So all of a sudden, he pulled out his gun, pressed it to his temple, and pulled the trigger. Only his was loaded.

OMG OMG OMG! Don't worry, I MIGHT not kill him. Yet. Probably not, I love him too much. But there will be much drama…

Also! If you read me and my wonderful beta's story, Perfect Two, expect the unexpected! I will update soon, I already have the story in my mind. LOVE YOU LITTLE MUNCHIEBOOS!

hunterlokimax4ever


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own this A-M-A-Z-I-N-G story, even though I would like to… And it is almost December… HINT HINT!

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS! I am so glad this went over well with you guys, and, I decided to NOT make it a one shot, so you're in the clear! To the story! (This is in Tris' POV. I felt Trissy today)

As soon as I heard the gunshot followed by the scream, I knew someone, somewhere was hurt. And it sounded like Uriah. Four had left then, so I got up and ran, well, sprinted, would be the better word for this case, towards the sound of feet and people. _A crowd, _I thought. As soon as I reached the scene, my hands flew to my mouth and tears went into my eyes as panic took over my body. I pushed my way through the crowd, just to see that my assumptions were right. It was Uriah. He was lying in a puddle of blood, which seemed to be coming from his head. I grabbed him into my lap and screamed, "Don't just stand there! Call someone! Do something! Please!" Just then, Christina moved to the phone by the chasm, and dialed the official of the camp. It was going to be Four or Eric, and I was not in the mood to deal with either.

I was crying as the ambulance came, having to be approved by, shall we even say his name? Yes, Four. He was shocked to see me crying, but mostly because I was able to cry, after fake-shooting myself in the head, in front of his very own eyes. "I thought you were dead. Why did you do this to me? What we had was special!" He said, in a raged manor. All I could do was close my eyes and let the guards take me away, because after all, I was supposed to be dead. They wanted to make sure I was who I said I was, and not an intruder or spy from Euridite or Candor. I told them my name, and they just laughed and took me into custody, even though my baby's father was being dragged to the hospital after suffering a shot to the head.

When they brought me into the huge room I didn't know we had, they strapped me to a chair and asked me to tell them my real name.

"Beatrice Prior. That is my name, even though I go by Tris sometimes." I replied weakly.

"No it's not!" They screamed. "She was reported dead yesterday!"

"I faked my own death, sir. I admit it." I said.

"Why? And you better tell the truth." They replied.

"So I could elope with my boyfriend, or my baby's daddy. Hew as going to do the same, except his gun was... LOADED!" I said my talking turning into sobs.

"Oh you're pregnant? Is your boyfriend the one who shot himself in the head?" They asked.

"Yes." I said just as a woman burst into the room, which I'd recognized as Susan, my neighbor from Abnegation.

"HE'S OKAY! URIAH'S OKAY!" She screamed, just as tears of joy burst into my eyes.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I'm so sorry it is like, really short. Another thing! Here is a few clearer-upers for you guys!

*Tris "Shot" herself in the head, quotes because the gun wasn't loaded, and she faked her own death.

*Uriah tried to copy Tris, but he forgot to unload his gun, and really shot himself in the head.

*HE'S OKAY! (I mean Uriah)

*Tris got taken into Dauntless Jail (If there wasn't such a thing, now there is) because she was supposed to be dead (BUT SHE WASN'T)

*Tris is, maybe, I haven't decided if her baby dies or not, but she is pregnant NOW.

Hope these tidbits of info about my story were helpful to you! Review if you love it, hate it, kinda like it, kinda hate it, whatever, I just need my people to help me along. LOVE YOU LITTLE MUNCHIEBOOS!

hunterlokimax4ever


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I, in any ay shape or form, own the Divergent trilogy. Like I said before, Veronica Roth beat me to it.

HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL READERS! Well, I'm going to do it. I am going to write… in Tobias' POV! I have had a suggestion. and I am going to do it! Well, here goes.

FOUR'S POV

I was in shock, yet petrified. I hadn't seen my girlfriend die, I saw the mother of a human being died. A baby. And the very next day, I saw her in public, crying over Uriah's almost dead body. Was she dead? Was she alive? Was Uriah okay? What is my life coming to? All I want is for my life to go back to normal. Would it ever? I don't know. All I know is, they have Tris, and I have to find a way to get her out of that, well, deep and scary hole that she's in so she can have her baby, and our life can go back to normal. I needed a plan, and I knew just the guy to help me with that.

"Why should I help you? What have you ever done for me?" He spat.

"Eric, I don't have time for games. I just need to get Tris out alive, and then I will give you whatever you want. Just help me." I spat back, just as much acid dripping from my voice as his.

"Well, I would have to get a lot of people on my side for this. It would take a lot of work. Are you still sure?" Eric asked, and I could tell he was hoping I'd say no.

"Yes. I'll do whatever it takes." I said, my confidence making a look on his face now known as the Eric look, dripping with meanness.

"Fine. You said she's, uh, prego right? I want the kid." He said.

I was shocked. This was the biggest decision in my life, and I had to make it.

"Fine. You can have her, or it. I just want Tris." I said.

The first thing we did was find the get-away car, complete with black balloons and cake, Dauntless cake. I needed a gun, and the ones in the training ones weren't big enough for the guards outside. I had to find the right one before sundown, when we made our attack.

My gun of choice, and AK47, was found, yes, in the library. Why it was there, I don't know, in case of a book monster attack? Well, I was ready, or as ready as I would ever be knowing that three lives were in my hands tonight, and if they were lost, it would be all my fault.

"Are you ready?" Eric asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I said gloomily.

"Then let's go" He said, smile going from ear to ear.

When we arrived, I felt a lump in my throat, and I held back.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now! We need you, dude. Tris needs you, and so does my new baby. Let's go. Now!" Eric yelled, as we charged into the building, killing the armed guards with our fire-power as we stormed the entrance. I felt wrong doing it, but it was for Tris, and Eric's baby. Tris wasn't going to like my idea, I knew it.

When we reached Tris, she was sitting down at an elegant table, about to eat dinner, apparently with Uriah.

"Tris! Get out now! We're here to save you!" I yelled.

Wait, who said I need saving? I'm here till' my baby is due, and then me and Uriah leave for, um, someplace. What are you doing here, anyway?" She asked Uriah helping her, very pregnant self into her cushioned chair.

"Well, your stupid little savior said I could have your child. So, I am here until due date. Isn't this going to be fun?" He said.

"Wait, you said what? You gave away Uriah's and my daughter to a freak so you could come 'save' me? How dare you! I hate you! Go away!" She screamed, tears bursting from her beautiful eyes.

"I think its best you leave." Uriah said, looking quite cross with me, I mean, I would be too, considering I had just given his child away. "Tris doesn't want you here, and neither do I." He said, pushing us out the door.

FINISHED! How'd you like it? Love it? Hate it? Kinda like it? Kinda hate it? Well, I won't know unless you leave a review! Again, sorry it was so short, I have been sick lately, tired, and that's all the excuses I have, but in all honesty, I haven't been too creative with this lately. Please munchieboos, help me in my time of need. Love you guys! Thanks for reading!

hunterlokimax4ever


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own divergent.

Hey guys! So I'd probably say its been about a year since I picked this up, and a lot of you guys wanted me to write more of this particular fic. So here goes!

Uriah P.O.V

How dare he! I mean, putting Tris in that situation and giving Eric her-our- baby? Appalling. Well, there is something that nobody knows about me and Eric and Four. We all come from the same father and mother. I don't like to use the words, 'We are brothers' to Zeke. Or at all. I hate them, especially Tobias, (yes I know his real name) for taking Tris away. But Zeke, well he doesn't know yet. I just really can't find a time to tell Tris, either. I mean what would she think if she knew she just went from one brother to another? She would hate me.

"Uri?" Tris yelled from the room.

"Yeah?" I yelled back.

"Come here, I need to talk to you really quickly!" She said.

"Yeah, me too." I said, walking towards the sound of her voice.

"Hey." She said with a small smile and a hug.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" I pressed. Does she know? I thought.

"Yeah. I wanted to know how you felt about giving Eric our baby. I hate Eric and Four for this, but the deals been made. And it's a dauntless deal. It can't be broken. And I want you to know that I spoke to Eric today. He said that if we really wanted to have the baby, we could go through with it, and have Eric apart of our lives, so he could see her everyday. How do you feel about that?" She asked, tears forming in her beautiful eyes.

"Tris, there's something we need to talk about. Something you need to know." I said.

"Okay. What is it?" She asked.

"I am so sorry to tell you this, but-" And that was my last words that I got out before I was grabbed and taken out the window, hearing Tris scream, and glass breaking was l needed to hear before I passed out.

CLIFFHANGER! I know, you probably don't care. And I really know that this is REALLY short. But I have no inspiration. NONE! Question of the chapter, what and who should I write about in the next chapter?But you don't know how much you guys mean to me. I mean seriously. You guys who read and review, or just read, you are what keeps me going. I love you all soooo much muchieboos!


End file.
